Love in Midnight
by detective x
Summary: those looks, he hates me,no way,he hates me after i know that i love him from 10 years" then he hug him self " my heart hurt me so much, i wish i wasn't born at all "... sasunaru Warning Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Love in Midnight **

**Warning: **this is yaoi...boy x boy ...don't like it please go same where else...

About flame, please don't & don't tire your fingers with writing in it because they will be all deleted and ….you has been warned…

That goes for the all chapters …

**Pairing: **sasunaru.

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything even if I begged for the rest of my life for it …

**Chapter one: **

In the midnight the black scary craws where flying away from the big dark black castle, where you can see a small village, where its houses is simple.

In the nearest house to the castle you can hear a cry babe voice, a beautiful woman has a blond hair and a black eyes toke the cry babe in her arms tell he calm down, then she put him away from her chaste then she noticed he's left eye and she was shocked then she begin to cry .

Handsome man set beside her, he have a black hair and blue eyes, he toke the baby from her with a happy smile but it disappear from his face when he saw his wife tears, then he look at the babe and he was shocked him self when he noticed the left eye of the babe, but he take him to his arms.

'' I'm sorry, dear I'm so sorry ''

'' Don't worry he's our new little babe, and we will love him as that, that's all ''

Then he begin to play with his little fingers, in the result he can hear the babe laughing and he open his eyes, his right eye where normal blue but the left one was strange, the colure was normal but around it was same thing helical black, like a tattoo look like a tap inside his eye.

In the same time in the dark castle somebody open his red eyes, he was lay down on a black coffin and he was smiling in terrifying way while you can see his long tusks.

'' They born, the new slave...my son…'' then he smirk in evil way.


	2. Chapter 2

Love in Midnight

**Love in Midnight **

**Warning: **this is yaoi...boy x boy ...don't like it please go some where else...

About flame, please don't & don't tire your fingers with writing in it because they will be all deleted and ….you has been warned…

That goes for the all chapters …

**Pairing: **sasunaru.

**Disclaimer: **i don't own anything even if I begged for the rest of my life for it …

Sorry guys about the last chapter but I hope you enjoy this one…

I rewrote it , hope its better now ..-..

**Chapter two: **

In the midnight the black scary craws where flying away from the big dark black castle, where you can see a small village, where its houses is simple.

In the nearest house to the castle you can hear a cry babe voice, a beautiful woman has a blond hair and a black eyes toke the cry babe in her arms tell he calm down, then she put him away from her chaste then she noticed he's left eye and she was shocked then she begin to cry .

Handsome man set beside her, he have a black hair and blue eyes, he toke the baby from her with a happy smile but it disappear from his face when he saw his wife tears, then he look at the babe and he was shocked him self when he noticed the left eye of the babe, but he take him to his arms.

'' I'm sorry, dear I'm so sorry ''

'' Don't worry he's our new little babe, and we will love him as that, that's all ''

Then he begin to play with his little fingers, in the result he can hear the babe laughing and he open his eyes, his right eye where normal blue but the left one was strange, the colure was normal but around it was same thing helical black, like a tattoo look like a tap inside his eye.

In the same time in the dark castle somebody open his red eyes, he was lay down on a black coffin and he was smiling in terrifying way while you can see his long tusks.

'' They had born the new servant...my son…'' then he smirk in evil way.

(("take this you monster " some six years old kids throw a gravel at a kid like there ages Who was crying in pain " please stop, he's not a monster " suddenly he fall painfully and he heard the kids running away, and he felt somebody help him standing, he looked at the person who was totally black and was smiling at him " why did you defend your friend and didn't defend your self?"

The crying kid looked at him " he's my friend … he's not a monster … and I love him so much"

"Do you love your friend?" he looked at him with a smile.

"Yes… do you believe me sir?" he calmed down a little.

"Yes, I believe you… because you want to help your friend I will give a gift"

The little kid looked at him with his innocent eyes "gift!" the person looked at his helical left eye and covers it with his hand.

"Yes, a gift to help your friend" suddenly some light appear from his hand make the little kid scream with pain.))

"OH… "Some young man wake up breathless in his bed have a blind hair with fear, he put his hand at his left eye then he heard a woman voice "NARUTO, it's time to wake up or you will be late from school"

"Coming" then he fall tiredly at his bed while he covered his eyes with his arms.

"Why?... I dream about those moments now why? it's been 13 years… I must forget about that" then he set on his bed.

At the kitchen were an old woman was preparing the breakfast happily, her husband was standing near her, both of them have a gray hair unless there eyes is different, the lady have a black eyes but her husband have a blue one, they both looked at there son when he enter " good morning "

"Good morning" then he set with his father who set in the table "dad…"

"I'm fine, don't worry…really" he said while he was smiling interrupted his worry son.

"Ask the master to give you vacation for rest…please" he looked at his father with worry look.

He put his hand at his son's head and wipe it with compassion "ok, now eat your breakfast before it cold"

"That goes for you too ken, come on now before you will be late from school" the old woman said while she put the food at the table.

Ken looked at the clock "darling, I don't work except at 8 o'clock then why I must eat my breakfast at 4 o'clock dawns."

"Because I can't make two breakfast dear, and you know why" she said that with annoying voice before she left.

Ken was sad when he looked at his sad son; he put his hand at naruto shoulder "don't worry naruto"

"Sorry dad…I'm so sorry" he wipes his son's head again.

"It's not your fault that my wife is lazy who want to go back to sleep & snort"

They laughed at that "you shouldn't say that dad" naruto said that trying to stop laughing.

Suddenly sand was throw the kitchen tools at them while they both trying to avoid it and eat there breakfast with happiness.

When naruto was done he carry his suitcase and bid farewell his father then he looked at himself with the mirror near the door and arrange himself, he have a beautiful blue right eye just like the sky but he was hiding his left eye with a skin bundle.

"I am going" then he left.

At the fence citadel a crow stand at someone's shoulder who was watching naruto with interesting, he smirk when he noticed the skin bundle.

(It must end there but I will continue it for you to compensation for the last chapter)

Naruto was walking with a smile, then he stopped in front of an old school, he meditates it with shining eye and remembers.

Flash back:

The little kids was throwing rocks at him, naruto was 4 year old small kid, he screamed at them "wait…please, I just want to return the ball to you…and play with you"

Some kid screamed at him " are you kidding?... you are a monster… didn't you see your scary left eye… your eye is a monster… go away " and they throw more while he run away from them crying with the ball in his arms until he shock with a person and fall to the ground with the ball continuing to cry.

The person helped him to stand then put his hand on his shoulder and said with soft concern voice " are you ok little one?...are you hurt some where?"

Naruto calm down a little and looked at the person hiding his left eye with his hand and he can't remember his face because he was all black, he wipes his left eye and said sadly

"no." The person picks up the ball and offer it to naruto while he smiled "here, go play with your friends"

"No, I don't have friends…they all hate me " he said sadly.

"Why?"

" they call me monster " with that his tears was falling again but the person wipe it and put naruto's hand away and smiled when he saw his left eye " I know the reason… don't worry you are not a monster… they all feel jealous because you have this special eye… you are special "

"Special!" he said with a surprise look.

"Yes, you are and you will protect the person you love"

"I don't want this eye… it make the other kids go away, I want to play with them, I want to make friends" naruto said while he was crying.

The person stopped and smile at him "ok, I know some one who want to be your friend"

"Really! where is he?, where? " he said that with happy & innocent while he was shaking the person leg who was laughing at him " ok, calm down…son come here "

Naruto looked innocently behind the person and saw the kid who was like him but taller and older, have a black hair & eyes " did you call me? " he said at the person.

"Look, this little one want to be your friend"

The kid looked at naruto with series look & remain meditate him "I want him"

Naruto went to him tell there noses almost touched "really! aren't you afraid from my eye? " the kid looked at his left eye silently then he kissed it "no, I love it "

Naruto face was red at that while he looked at the kid who was smiling with big confidence with him self.

End flash back 

Naruto wake up from hid day dreaming and he put his hand at his left eye then smile

"I'm late" then he left with a hurry.

Well I hope you like it , please review and tell me what you think about it…


	3. Chapter 3

Love in Midnight

**Love in Midnight **

**Warning: **yaoi..

**Pairing: **sasunaru.

Sorry for make you waiting, I was busy with my work... 

'…..' thought. 

**Chapter three:**

"Oh, I made it... good." naruto said breathlessly while he setting in his chair in class.

Then a girl inter the class have blind hair and soft blue eyes "good morning naruto" 

Naruto looked at her with big smile "good morning ino...you early today as usual"

She laughed at that while she set at her chair " yeah, but how do you came always early before me? …right ..Where do you live naruto? "

He confused at that, he tried to make an answer unless some boy with long black hair and sleepiness black eyes enter the class and throw him self at his chair so he toke the chance " ..Oh good morning shikimaru " he smiled with nerves, then he sigh with comfortable " oh, I saved' 

" what wrong shiki, you didn't sleep well last night ? " he heard ino's worried voice asked so he looked at shikimaru and worried too at he's tired face " chi… my big brother pass the night in my room..Troblesome "he said tiredly.

"Did he came to visit?" ino asked 

"Yeah, chi…he so annoying with his snorting…oh I'm tired " naruto looked at him.

" but…" he was interrupted when three students enter the class shino who was caver his hair and eyes with hat and sunglass, neji long black beautiful hair and series white eyes & happy shy hinata have like her cousin short black hair and soft beautiful white eyes " good morning every one " 

Every one replay them "good morning" then they all begun to chat with each other with happiness while the student enter the class, except shikimaru, neji and shino of course.

Naruto sigh then looked at the window where he can see the blue sky,beautiful tree's , then he looked at somebody but he could'nt saw him but he looked familiar suddenly some one hit him hard with the school bag, he cavered his head painfully " sakura … stop that … it's hurt " 

" you deserve that … and I will keep doing it tell you stop from your daydreaming in the class " 

" ok , I get it now, go way please " he said that with series eye looked at her pink hair and green mad eyes. 

She flashed with anger at that " stupid " and hit him again then left.

He wipe his head painfully " annoying girl " he left again to look for the person but he was gone " it must be my imagination " suddenly some body whisper in to his ear " you where imagination your dream girl , hah pirate " he scared at that and looked at the person behind him smirking with malice who have a brown eyes ,brown hair and red tattoo at both his check " kiba…stop that I'm not a pirate and I'm not imagine any girl…it just there was somebody standing at the garden near the big tree, but I couldn't regnelize him because of our dear friend sakura " he said with angry eye.

" I don't see any body … maybe you imagine that " he said seriously

While he was looking at the window.

" it's look like it " naruto said sadly while he looked again at the person place.

Suddenly some body breathless enter the class have a black hair and black eyes " listen every body …I have a great news " 

" like your pitiful news about youth or something stubbed , thanks don't want to hear it "

Kiba said with annoying face.

The boy explode at that " WHAT.?..I ROCK LEE…" he couldn't continue it because kiba hit him hard on his head " say something before I throw you in the window " 

" ok,ok .geez …today new students will join us in the class " he looked at every one faces "what wrong with you ?" then every body where around him asking him like crazy people 

" REALLY!..., is he a girl or a boy? …where did he come from ?, how she look?.., is he cute?.." naruto sigh at them and continue his meditate the sky.

" SHUT UP,… the teacher told me that there is new student will join our class, just that he didn't mention anything else, and I didn't see him… did you understand? "he explode again.

3 minuets away then they were back to there question, then the teacher who have a brown hair & brown eyes wearing glass and you see that he have a scratch on his nose , everyone have there seat and welcome there teacher with respect then set on there chair except naruto of course " ok, before we start there's new student want to join us…please welcome him and be his friends" every body swallow there saliva when they notice the open door and a boy entered the class.

All girls inspire at him, boys looked at him with annoying , strange and astonishment except naruto who was daydreaming about his childhood friend , the boy stand front the class have a black hair ,put one small red earring on his left ear and beautiful black eyes which was looking at all the students then its stopped at naruto who was not being attention " uchiha sasuke,nice to meet you " everybody welcome him with happiness especially the girls.

The teacher noticed naruto " naruto ,well you welcome our new student ?" every body silenced and looked at naruto who's not caring " NARUTO "

At that naruto wake up and stand and welcomed the teacher nervously " say hallo to the new student " 

" new student " naruto said innocently then looked at sasuke who was seriously looked at him.

Naruto blue eye became wide and looked at him with unbelievable look, suddenly sasuke's eyes became red at him and the next thing he know that he's left eye hurt him badly making him screamed with pain.

Every one looked at him with worrying look " naruto, what wrong ?" he could hear his teacher worrying tone, he put his hand at his left eye and said painfully " my eye…my eye hurt…me so much…OHH " then he looked at sasuke then the darkness toke him.

Hope you like it , please review and tell me what you think about the story , I really want to know …, thanks for reading ...


	4. Chapter 4

Love in Midnight

**Love in Midnight **

**Warning: **yaoi...

**Pairing: **sasunaru.

Sorry for make you waiting, I was busy with my work and the net is not good with me it's even harder for me to come here, well I hope this will compensate for it...

'…..' thought.

Replay for rev: sorry about that, but I wrote it in different lang in the first place but I want every body to read it so I making it in to English, I will be careful next time, thanks for reading..

**Chapter four:**

Naruto opens his eyes & looked at the roof then he said slowly "where…where am I?" he heard a voice near him answered him "in the nurse room" naruto looked at him with unbelieving look, he said while he reached his hand at him and wipe his check "you…you are real ... you're back ... sasuke ... this is not a dream"

Sasuke hold naruto's hand then he said with a malice smile "do you hope that?" naruto looked away with distress "stop that sasuke, you know that you are my only friend"

Sasuke said " then why did you ignore me when I was introduced myself to our class mate?"

He answered with shame " s…stupid I was remembering our childhood, that's all…is that why you hurt me?"

Sasuke answered with serious tone "of course, good you have a good excuse for that … you know that when I'm angry you're left eye will hurt you"

Naruto said with children manner "remind me that so I can be careful next time…yeah when did you arrive here and where's mister itachi?"

"He's at home…arrived last week"

"That's great where do you live now? I want to visit mister itachi …I missed him so much "he said with happiness, but he confused when he noticed sasuke's angry look" I was kidding …believe me " .

"In occasion about your left eye…I missed her so much" naruto was looked at him with innocent look, sasuke smiled at that then he removed the skin bundle.

He looked at naruto's helical left eye, it was blue like the right one but around it was something helical black ,he smiled with happiness "I really missed her so much , missed you too of course" then he kissed her .

Naruto was blushing at that but he was happy, he squeeze sasuke's hand "welcome home"

"I'm home" then they looked at each other silently but not for long "well you stay long?"

He didn't answer so naruto set and said sadly "are you leaving again?"

Sasuke answered seriously "do you want me to leave?"

"Of course not…how could you say that? But I want to know how much time you will stay this time " he said while there noses almost touched.

He answered with happy face " I will stay this time…with you forever …I wont leave you again"

"R…really, you will stay? you will never leave again?"

"Yes, I will stay "then naruto jump at him while he laughing "that's great…finally we will stay together "sasuke fell on the bed while he was smiling at his happy friend, then he set while he was hugging naruto with happiness.

Sasuke heard someone steps so he hides naruto face on his chest "calm down"

Suddenly hinata enter the room and she was shocked when she saw them like that, sasuke noticed when she dropped the small basket & her looked at him so he looked at her coldly & said while he trying to reach the pillow " excuse me, well you help me, I want him to be comfortable "

Hinata sigh with relief then she smiled and she carry the basket " ok " then she helped him with the pillow "are you the new student?"

"Yeah, you one of the girls on our class " he said with serious tone

"Yeah, but I'm with naruto from when he entered this school, so we are close friends"

Sasuke squeeze his hand strongly "can I say that you are his girlfriend?"

Both hinata and naruto was shocked at that, then she answered with confusing tone & blushing face "n…no, we aren't like that …believe me we just friends" then she calm down and looked at naruto "is he sleeping now?"

He answered her with the tone and looked "yes"

"Wouldn't you let him …" she was interrupted "not when you around"

Both hinata and naruto who was trying to speak but stopped when he felt sasuk's hand at his head was shocked "why? is there something…?" naruto could hear her sadly tone.

"No" she was interrupted again "because the doctor removed his skin bundle to check his eye, and he don't want anyone to see it"

"Then, then why you don't leave? you new her and you don't know…"

"I and naruto are childhood friends, and he don't have anything to hide it for me"

Hinata white eyes was water, but she put the basket on the doctor table "ok then, let him eat this…I make it for him…see you later" then she run out side while she crying.

Naruto looked at sasuke with sadness eyes "why did you do that to her, she a good girl"

"Do you want her to see your left eye?" sasuke said with annoying tone & face.

"No, but you could be nicer than that with her, you know…she was my first friend in this school, so treat her better, she so dear to me"

Sasuke make naruto looked at him and he smiled when he noticed naruto red face "but I'm here now…and I told you that I will stay with forever"

Naruto swallow his saliva, sasuke smirk at that, then naruto eyes became wide when he felt sasuke's lips on his, then sasuke get away from him "eat your food…naru" then he left the room leaving naruto shocking, disbelieving for what happened.

Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think about the story, thanks for reading...


	5. Chapter 5

Love in Midnight

**Love in Midnight **

**Warning: **yaoi...

**Pairing: **sasunaru.

Sorry for make you waiting, I was busy with my work and the net is not good with me it's even harder for me to come here, well I hope this will compensate for it...

'…..' thought.

This is for you as I promised , sorry for make you wait though , just have to kill some exams ..

**Chapter five:**

Naruto entered the class while he confused , he looked at sasuke who was looking at him , then he looked away and want to his seat with a hurry and blushing face and said to himself 'what happened now?, how that happened ?...oh' then he put his finger at his lips shyly and whisper " but…" then he moved his head trying to make the thoughts go away and said seriously " but that cant be … I'm guy …and it must be a girl to do that…right "

Then he was attacked from kiba who was looking at him with evil look " oh…thinking about your dream girl ?...heh"

Naruto blush at that " w.what? w.who said that …kiba" kiba get away from him while he was laughing riotly , naruto looked at him with a mad face , then he heard sasuke's voice who was near him "is something wrong naruto ?" he blushed deep red don't know how reacting so he …"kiba, wait for me" left leaving sad sasuke looking at him "n.naruto"

Naruto set on a chair in the garden school , he sigh with relief with a blushing face ,then he put his fingers on his lips shyly "I…I cant meet him now…I cant " then he heard a voice girl "are you okey now , naruto?"

"oh, hinata , yeah I'm fine now , thanks for the food, sorry about sasuke though, but he don't like to talk to strangers " he looked at her with a happy face

" oh, that's ok , don't worry about that, I thought that his face not friendly , his way of speaking tells that too, like he's know every thing , and I don't think he will make friends so fast "

"haha, well he always like that ,just like you know him from along time "

" yeah , I think he likes to be the leader or the boss in every thing" then they laugh with each other …but

Naruto's eye get wide ,shocking for seeing sasuke at the roof who was looking at him seriously then left , ' h.he heard us …and he's not mad …why, why is he looking at me like that ?" and he didn't heard hinata's worrying voice "naruto , are you ok? , is your eye hurt you again ?"

Sasuke set at his chair sadly ' he didn't mean what he said , he didn't mean what he said ..who I'm kidding he was laughing with her at me ..oh ' then he sigh tiredly then he come back to his serious look "they were laughing at me " then naruto entered the class , he looked at him sadly while sasuke was looking at him seriously , naruto want to his seat and set, then they sigh sadly and looked at the window remembering their childhood together except naruto who remembered the kiss and blush while he hide his lips shyly,

Sauske noticed him and smirk with confided ' how can I hate someone like him ..oh so cute' then he whisper to himself "you'r mine …I want you…I " then he was interrupted from the teacher who entered the class and looked at naruto then he sigh tiredly "oh , this day is your lucky day, I was hoping to make you removed this bundle of yours …oh"

Then some students said to him" oh, come on now…its been 3 years and you always try to do that"

then other said " and you never do it" then every body starts to laugh at him and you can see the fire teacher burning " I won't give up …I'll never do that …I will see your left eye naruto no matter what ..even if that is the last thing I'll do"

all of them sigh tiredly from him , naruto felt uncomfortable with that but he looked at sakura with confusion when he heard her saying lowly "just give up already" then they continue there lesson for the rest of the day .

After the school is done where every body are leaving, seriously sasuke was waiting for naruto who was putting his books in his bag " naruto , do you want to…"

"n.no..s.sorry…I have important meeting right now …see you around " he said in a hurry while he run out the class , sauske was pissed and mad biting his lips strongly make the blood appear .

Naruto stoped near the ladder putting his hand at his left eye ' he's mad…but I …I don't want to face him now' then he close his eye feeling pain take him

"naruto…can I talk to you for a second at the roof please?" he looked at hinata who was standing upstears ,

" sure" he answer her with a smile trying to hide his pain & sadness .

(well its should stop here but as I told you its 2 chap and I made them 1 , so enjoy ..

..-..)

Hinata and naruto stand at the roof , naruto looked at her back while she was looking at the sky " its been 3 years wow, do you remember naruto?"

He smiled at her "yeah , 3 years , its gone quickly "

"yeah, its been 3 years when I start to fell in love with you "

Naruto looked at her with a shocking face not believing what he heard "h.hinata …" but she interrupt him " when I first saw you , I fell in love with you , I was always not believing the love in the first sight but its happened to me… with you "

Naruto looked at her with a sad face , he wanted to speak but he fell silence letting her to continue "I was always remembering the moments when we are together, the happy one , the sad one, when we share the food and eat together …I couldn't remove you from my head , I always missed you so much , thinking about you all the time , I tried to forget you but I .I couldn't forget you …"

Naruto was in his own world shocking at what he heard from hinata where he can just hear her words ' i.if what she saying is right then…then I'm in loved with…with sasuke ' his eye where wide not believing what he's thinking

' I'm in love with sasuke since he left , from 10 years' he couldn't believe himself, from his discovery , then he remembered there kiss' then…when he…is he too…' and he knew that his face was deep red .

Sasuke was watching naruto's face from the top of the tree ' I knew it , he's in love with her from the start' then he graded his hand strongly feeling mad at himself ' I should have know it'

Naruto felt pain in his left eye , then he heard strange voice coming from inside of him ' and I don't think that you treated him like you loved him this day…right' then naruto remembered how he was avoiding him the hole day, trying to run away from him , he felt sad at that

he heard the sound of the wind then he looked at the trees where he saw sasuke leaving ' I have to tell him , and I have to knew if he have the same feelings as I do , to know why he kissed me'

then he looked at hinata who was looking at him too with the all love she has for him " do,do you except my love for you? Naruto"

" I appreciate your feelings hinata …but I cant except them ,but I "he said sadly while

He looked at her shocking face "but I have some one I'm in love with …from long time ago , I thank you for your feelings but I'm not the right one to except those precious feelings…I'm sorry …so sorry " then he left leaving hinata alone ,

' I must tell him' but he was stopped when hinata stopped him with her crying face" wait at least show me your left eye that you hiding it form every body except from sasuke your childhood friend "

" sorry , but I cant "

"but you let sasuke…" he interrupted her " no, I didn't show it to him because he was there when I hurt my eye , its not like I don't trust you or anything …but this eye bring me painful memories I don't like to remember them, I have to go now …see you tomorrow "

when he reached the door he said without looking at her "please hinata don't leave me let's stay friends, I don't want this to change our relationship , you really precious to me and you're my best friend , I don't want to lose you " ,

hinata smiled with her tears going in her check " stupid , I'll never change , hinata is hinata , tomorrow be ready for the sushi "

naruto smiled " then I'll be waiting for it , see you tomorrow hinata " then he hurried to go to sasuke ,

hinata set in the ground and started to cry again , naruto noticed sasuke so he go faster after him happily " saaassukeee , stop "

sasuke stopped without looking at him , naruto stopped catching his breath " sasuke , the truth is I ……" sasuke interrupted him with anger

" I understand " naruto step back a little and he was afraid when he saw sasuke's scared face

" I get the massage "naruto was shocked at sasuke horrifying red eyes "if you hate it that much then forget it " then he walk away but naruto stopped him

"no, wait…you misunderstood …I don't want to…" he was interrupted again with mercy "and its best for you to forget our childhood friendship too " naruto couldn't handle that , he's legs couldn't hold him so he fell at his knees shocking at what sasuke said .

well somebody saw this coming , sorry for changing hinata though ..-..

Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think about the story, thanks for reading...


	6. Chapter 6

Love in Midnight

**Love in Midnight **

**Warning: **yaoi...

**Pairing: **sasunaru.

'…..' thought.

This is for you as I promised , sorry for make you wait though , just have to kill some exams ..

**Chapter six:**

"no, wait…you misunderstood …I don't want to…" he was interrupted again without mercy "and its best for you to forget our childhood friendship too " naruto couldn't handle that , his legs couldn't hold him so he fell at his knees shocking at what sasuke said .

" damn it , I wish I didn't come back … bad for you that I cant go till view weeks …so I will be just like a new student tell I go away from this place …now good bye stranger " then he left .

Naruto couldn't move from his shock " those looks …those looks he looked at me , he looked with those at the people he most hate " he closed his eyes " he hate me …no way …he hate me when I just realize that I love him " then he hug him self

"my heart hurt me so much …its harder than know that my mom hate me …oh my heart …its like its broken …I want to cry …but I cant oh…I wish that I'm not born in this world at all " then his hair fall on his face hide his sadness while his and hinata's heart were crying , and the first star appear in the sky was witness on that .

Sasuke throw his bag on his bed in his dark room , then he throw him self on the bed sadly then he whisper seriously "baka " then some man said to him with a deep voice " no you are the baka …why didn't you hear him …I think he was ganna tell you something important but your horrifying face scared him "

" I know what he was going to see …that fucking girl confess to him and he has the same feelings for her …I guess he want me to be happy with him and I cant do that …dad did I did the right thing in leaving him ?"

Then he heard the voice sigh " no, I don't think so…but I think you should get away from him for now "

" huh, and why is that..? "

" his father …died today "

Naruto was walking sadly as if he just a body without a soul " what will say to my dad when he ask me about my day? …sasuke is back , then one of my friend confess to me and I rejected her because I found out that I'm in love with someone else , and I lost him along with my childhood friend " then he looked at the sky desperately

"I wish I could die now or wake from this treble dream " , suddenly he heard some noise coming from his house , so he hurried to his house .

Naruto entered his house and he notice his crying mother who is hugging his laying father on the bed , then he noticed the doctor who was covering his father's face with a white cover , he set next to his mom "what ?...what happened ?...mom what wrong with dad and why the doctor is here? "

Then sand looked at him with her crying face " damn you…all of this happened because of you , if I didn't born you then none of this happened " naruto shocked then he looked at his dead father " no , no , this is impossible , this is not happening , isn't it "

Then he smiled and looked at the sad doctor " come on , stop acting , this is not the time to joke around " he shacked his father " come on dad , stop ,I figured your joke , come on stop acting , wake up , stop it , I give you 10 of 10 in this act , come on dad you're scaring me , dad wake up please , it's not the time to joke , listen , today a girl confessed to me , my old friend sasuke came back then he left me , I rejected the girl because I know that I have fallen in love with someone in the past 10 years…

Dad , dad , no , don't leave me , dad , I need you , dad , I need you " his mother was hitting him and excluding him from his father " let him go , don't touch him , it's all because of you , it's all because of you , why did I born you ? , why didn't I killed you and throw you away from us "

Naruto stopped with his wide eyes and he was with his own world " that's right , because of me dad was very tired for me , hinata wouldn't fell in love with me , and I wouldn't met sasuke and I wouldn't ignored him till he left me " ..

The doctor looked at naruto seriously " naruto , stop that , it's not your fault , your mother is sad because your dad will leave here , that's all "

Naruto didn't listen to the doctor but he fell and hugged himself strongly and closed his eyes , he said with a whisper voice " I will sleep here and I will never wake up , nobody needs me , all the people I loved is gone and they left me all alone , so why I'm staying here "

The doctor hurried to him to stop him from hugging himself and he tried to exclude naruto's hand from his feet " naruto , stop that , come on naruto , don't give up , you're still young , you have a long life to live , you can change things , come on , naruto "

The doctor looked at naruto when he exclude himself from him " damn it , it's too late " he looked at sand " madam , your son get back to his long sleep , and I don't think that his father here to help him now"

Sand kept crying hard while she was hugging here husband body ……

Well I hope I did well , I write it with my dizzy head , thank you for reading ..-..

Hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think about the story, thanks for reading...


End file.
